Building Blocks
January 2, 2019 April 27, 2019 Jared Albert (March 26, 2019) Discovery Family April 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved March 28, 2019.|writer = Chris Osbrink|director = Allison Craig Brian Muelhaupt|previousEpisode = A Little Bit Enormous|nextEpisode = Oh My! Miyumi!|image = Screenshot 38.png|episode_links = https://vimeo.com/307540058 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UxW4izY1wDk&t=3s}} Synopsis Hoping to make her new Moonflower friends feel at home on her moon, Hanazuki allows everyone to build their rooms. But she forgets to build her room. Plot At her home, Hanazuki is ready to put her masterpiece, a drawing of the four moonflowers, in place. Kiazuki tells her to put it to the left. Hanazuki tells her how happy she is to have her own home, where she can belong. Then a meteor falls from the sky. Hanazuki leaves the house and finds it. She throws it against rock, revealing a message from Maroshi. He tells them that he is enjoying Kiyoshi's palace, and that he is having the most fun. Hanazuki also wants her house to be fun, but Kiazuki tells her that her house is nothing like Kiyoshi's palace. The smaller Moonflower retorts that her house is great, but then the Hemkas crack a hole in it, making Hanazuki glow blue with sadness. However, she then starts glowing purple, saying it just needs work, and she is inspired to rebuild her house. Hanazuki and the Hemkas start making plans for construction. Kiyoshi and Maroshi arrive from Kiyoshi's moon, and Hanazuki greets them. Kiyoshi asks Hanazuki what is happening, and she takes Maroshi's surfboard to test it in the skyboarding room that the Hemkas had just built. The others are amazed at how Hanazuki can steer the board, but suddenly Hanazuki suffers a crash landing. Maroshi tells her it was amazing, while Kiyoshi, fearing for her safety, wonders if she was trying to get hurt. Hanazuki tells the Moonflowers that, while they might be in her home, she wants them to feel at home as well. Kiazuki tells them it was a bad idea, but Kiyoshi thinks it's perfect, since everyone gets to have a room. Maroshi agrees, and Kiazuki thinks it well, and so, everyone gets to work. While Kiyoshi plans a tower where he can keep watch, Kiazuki starts knocking out walls with a hammer. Before long each Moonflower build's their own room, but Hanazuki's house was destroyed in the process, causing her to turn blue with sadness. As she is trying to sleep outside Little Dreamer appears and gives her a treasure. The next morning, the other moonflowers wake her up and show her that they built her a room. Hanazuki grows pink as Kiazuki shows her around the room and takes credit for all of the features. Hanazuki says it is almost perfect, but there is just one thing missing. Kiazuki nearly destroys the room with her hammer so they can start over, but Hanazuki explains that it was just missing her masterpiece, which she then places on a ledge. After the credits, a couple hemkas, a flochi, and a unicorn are seen sitting on a branch and holding cups. The red hemka yells at the rest, and while he's yelling his cup falls off the branch. It hits a hemka below, causing red to laugh. While laughing, he falls off the branch, and the rest of them laugh at him. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes